


After POF

by PixelatedRose



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crying, Gen, feeling betrayed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelatedRose/pseuds/PixelatedRose
Summary: It’s after POF takes place and Roman is NOT having a good time. Virgil tries to console him.
Kudos: 5





	After POF

**Author's Note:**

> ...This was originally only going to be a oneshot. I wrote it on my phone at midnight. Keep that in mind and know it may not be as 'high' quality as my other works.

“We still love you.” Patton’s soft kind voice cut through Roman’s trance.

Roman looked between Janus, Thomas, and Patton, hurt running rampant in his eyes.

“Sure.” He said, voice cracking as he sunk out, silent and somber.

As Roman appeared in his room, unable to hold it together anymore, he started to sob. They weren’t  _ listening _ . They didn’t  _ care _ . They took  **_his_ ** side. How could they?! They should know by now that Janus was bad news!!

Nothing good was happening. He thought, he  _ thought _ , that maybe Patton was starting to listen to him, that  _ maybe  _ if he could get one,  _ one _ , other aspect on his side, maybe he could finally get one or two ideas out and listened to.

Roman sobbed harder. “So much for  _ that… _ ” He thought Patton was on his side. He thought he was Thomas’ hero.

As it turned out…no one wanted him.

Roman heard a soft knocking on his door. Panic struck him and he wiped desperately at his eyes before hearing Patton’s voice. “Kiddo? Are you doing okay?”

Roman stopped his attempts to hide his tears, instead hot anger gripped him. Patton had taken Janus’ side over his. Patton had  _ betrayed  _ him.

He didn’t want to talk. Not to Patton. Not after what he did.

“Listen, Roman…I-” Roman teleported away before he could hear the rest of what Patton was saying. He didn’t even know where he was going. He was too angry- too upset- to try and pick a destination.

So when he found himself in Virgil’s room, he guesses he should have been surprised.

“Roman, what’s-?” Virgil started, concerned pain flittering across his mismatched eyes. He had gotten up from his desk, what he had been doing before left abandoned, and had made it only a few steps before a tired and sobbing Roman fell into his arms.

“He- he-!! A-and I-!!” Roman tried to speak, his words choked with tears and hiccups. God he felt so pathetic.

Virgil quietly sunk to the ground with Roman in his arms, stroking the creative side’s hair. “Shh…shh…hey, it’s okay…just…just cry for now…its alright to cry…”

And so Roman did. He sat there and cried. He let his emotions wash over him and he cried in Virgil’s arms.

And Virgil let him. He didn’t tease him like he usually would. He just sat there, softly stroking Roman’s hair and thinking of what he could possibly say next to help his friend.

Finally Roman’s sobs died down to soft sniffles as he let himself lay in Virgil’s arms.

“Better…?” Virgil asked tentatively. He wasn’t quite sure if he was doing the right thing, but he’d be damned if he was going to let his friend suffer like that.

Roman sniffed and sat up, rubbing slightly at one of his eyes. “Better…” he said quietly.

“…do you want to talk about it?”

“No…”

“Alright…do you want me to go?”

“No…”

“…do you want to watch a movie? I think i still have Moana in here from the last time i stole it from you.”

“…sure.”

Virgil got up from the ground, only to have Roman grab at the hem of his jeans.

“Don’t worry, I’ll…I’ll come back.” Virgil said. Though he wasn’t sure how convincing he sounded.

He returned to the same spot on the floor with his laptop and Moana. An idea struck him and he turned to Roman. “Hey, I’ll be right back, I promise, okay? I’m gonna go grab some more blankets from your room, alright?”

Roman nodded and Virgil sunk out.

When he popped back up in the creative side’s room, he had to stifle a gasp.

It had always been a bright place all the other times Virgil had been there. Now, the once red walls were closer to more of a grey, cracked in many places and even falling apart. The room was a disastrous mess and papers with the words, “Betrayal, Wrong, Empty, and Evil” scrawled over them in red and black ink, messy and reminiscent of terrifyingly sharp thorns.

Virgil’s anxiety spiked as he took in the room. He quickly grabbed three or four blankets from off the edge of the deteriorating bed and sunk out of the slowly aching room.

When he got back to his room, Roman was curled up on the floor. Not asleep, but Virgil wasn’t sure he was  _ awake _ , per se. He seemed unconsciously conscious, his once bright green eyes now dulled and misty as they stared at nothing but time and dust, both silently drifting like unseen soot around him.

Virgil neared him and found Roman had already put the disk in, having paused it, waiting for Virgil. As he neared, Roman seemed to finally see him. He sat up and watched as Virgil made a blanket nest of sorts around them.

Silently, once he was done, Virgil laid down next to Roman and asked if he was comfortable and ready to start the movie. In response, the taller side shifted closer to Virgil and made a noise that sounded like a yes in another- happier- time.

Virgil pressed play and the two watched the intro. While Roman might have been engaged in the film, Virgil’s mind was far off elsewhere. The room was utterly silent, save for the Disney film playing on the small black laptop. And when the movie had finally come to a close, Roman was asleep.

Virgil moved carefully away from his friend and placed a blanket with black and silver spider webs over his sleeping form. He then got up and stalked out of the room, having thought all the while the movie had been playing.

Virgil may not be a dark side any longer, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to raise hell over this.


End file.
